A Dark Angel's Sorrow
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: Being replaced isn't easy. You can't just sit there and take it, and I know I won't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When I looked into the eyes of my target, he whimpered, knowing I would have no mercy, no sympathy for him. He would die, as punishment for his crimes. It would be a quick death, short and painless, unlike his murder and torture victims. His head was wanted in several nations.

As I slit his throat, I watched his misty eyes dull. I didn't notice the blood that had splattered onto my face. I never noticed anymore, after killing so many people, you just get used to it.

I scratched the back of my head as his lifeless body slumped over and yawned. Five missions in forty-eight hours takes away for your sleep, especially when the were nations away from home, if you could call it that. The thought of my warm and cozy bed had me sleepy, so I took out my calling card, a dark crimson rose, and placed it over his heart before I turned and walked away. Now, when his body was found, they'd know that it was Konaha's 'Dark Angel' who'd done the deed.

Dark Angel was the name I was dubbed about six months back when I joined the Anbu. I changed from saving lives to taking them. I'd became cold and heartless. I lost the ability to care. Soon after joining the Anbu, I raised through the ranks and finally became captain of squad one only after three months. Since, after all, I had nothing better to do with my my spare time, the time I hadn't devoted to the hospital or Anbu, I just trained until I passed out. I only got stronger and stronger.

I joined the Anbu when I finally realized something. When Karin came to Konaha She was trying her hardest to take my place, the worst part was she was actually succeeding. My had my friends, my job, even my tutor. She took them all away from me. No one tried to stop her. They even encouraged her to try for the Head Medic position I was after. The committee didn't choose her only because I was the one who had trained under Tsunade. Even though I was in the Anbu, I kept my position as Head Medic.

When she had first come her, I tried to be friends with her, but apparently she didn't like me because she thought I was going to try and take Sasuke away from her. She turned my friends against me, saying I didn't like her and I was mean to her. All _**kinds **_of bullshit. It made me mad. I despise the scheming bitch. And to top it all off, she found my asylum and took my old friends there. It was a small clearing next to a river and water fall in the forest. I used to go there when I needed to blow off some steam because the place always calmed me down.

I wanted to think about how they were treating me before I did or said something I would regret. They ignored me, put me off, and said I was jealous of_** her**_. That day I was never so mad in my life. Let's just say, the place got destroyed by my unnatural strength when I saw them there, having a picnic on a rare day off. They hadn't even invited me, and when I saw them all there I lost it. I don't even greet them when I pass them by on the streets anymore.

I sorta blame them for letting this happen. They let her take my place and thought I would just get over it since I was usually a pushover.

* * *

When I finally stood in front of Lady Tsunade, I was bored out of my wits end and tired to boot. I had to push my way past Shizune so I could report, not caring that Tsunade was currently in a meeting with several of my so called friends and the girl who had replaced me.

"I have finished all five missions. All targets are now deceased." Tsunade's look of disgust didn't phase me. I was still covered in the blood of my last victim, hence her look. After all, her policy was that we were to report to her as soon as we stepped foot into the village, so I didn't go home and clean up even though she implied that we needed to if the job got too dirty. Mine certainly was, but I really didn't care. "Anymore missions?" I asked in an uncaring voice.

"Iie." I nodded and watched a smirk appear on Karin's face. She wasn't going to get to me though.

"I shall be in my apartment sleeping if you need me." The **you had better not **was implied. I watched as Karin yawned with her left hand covering her mouth. I lifted an eyebrow at her action. If she honestly thought she could get to me by flaunting her engagement ring, she thought wrong. I turned around to slip silently out of the room only to hear my name slip out of Karin's mouth. I halted in my steps and turned back to her.

"What? If you don't mind, I'd really like to get some sleep." I was near to growling. She looked back at me innocently.

"Well, I was wondering if you would make it to the wedding." Her bright smile was begging to be slapped off. I shrugged.

"No, I have other plans."

"Can't you change them?" She was pleading. I knew the others didn't see through her act.

"Nope. I wouldn't even if I could." I smiled and saw a wonderfully acted out look of pain etch into her face. Immediately, the others were by her side, comforting her and glaring at me as if I'd done something wrong. Well it was sorta mean, but I knew she was faking. She was really happy I wasn't coming.

"You don't have to be mean to her." Hinata said, scolding me for making her best friend upset. I shrugged and turned to leave only to hear Ino mutter 'what a _**bitch**_' under her breath. I just smiled and left. I knew I wasn't going to regret my decision after all.

* * *

A/N:**_ Please review and let me know if you like it. Thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was raining. The pitter patter sound it made when it struck my window woke me. I yawned before I stretched, arching my back to get myself alert. When I slid out of my cozy bed, the warm carpet greeted my bare feet. I stretched once more, to clear up the remaining drowsiness before I headed out of my room. I felt refreshed and energized.

After living in this apartment for so long, I got used to where everything was, so I didn't need to turn on the lights. I stepped into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. Light flooded into the small space, illuminating everything. I grabbed a random piece of fruit and bit into it. Its juice dribbled down my chin; a peach.

I shoved the door closed and was engulfed in darkness. Eleven to seven was the hours I had to work. I looked at the clock on my stove. 10:37 it read. I sighed and hurriedly finished the peach before I raced back into my room to change. I wasn't going to be late. Not once in my whole career had I been late. I sure wasn't going to start now.

* * *

There was a short moment of silence.

"So you're saying that if I don't get rid of this child, I shall die?" I knew from her tone that this wasn't going to be easy. She had just finished taking an exam, not only finding out she was pregnant but that she couldn't keep it.

"Hai. Both you and the child will parish should you try to give birth." I rested my chin on my interlaced fingers. "The child would shatter your hips in birth since your hips are to narrow. The baby would suffocate." I watched as she splayed her fingers on her already slightly bulging stomach, stroking it lovingly, and saw her tears build up. I wanted to reassure her, but I couldn't do it. I knew the chances of the survival for either one of them was low, should she carry out the pregnancy to full term. Under five percent. But I couldn't. I just couldn't give her false hope. It was either the baby or both of them. I may be cold and emotionless but I wasn't heartless...was I? I wasn't so sure of my answer to that anymore.

"Fine." She spoke after a moment. She was really upset about this. "Just get rid of it."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I'll schedule in a date for the termination of your pregnancy." She nodded as she bit her lip and rose. A tear strayed down her cheek as she turned and left the room. I turned to my paper work but didn't get much done before a nurse rushed in out of breath. I lifted a brow.

"Dr. Haruno, your medical assistance is needed immediately." I nodded as I followed her out of the room. "An Anbu member, unknown poison, slipping into unconsciousness." She informed me.

"Hai!" I raced off into the emergency room and upon seeing him on the ground I got beside him on my knees. I leaned over him, listening to his heart hammer in his chest. At least it was still beating.

I looked into his face. One of my own squad members. Damn. I pulled back his eye lids and saw that his pupils were fully dilated.

"Nurse!" Someone stopped beside me. "Get me hot water, lots of it!" They rushed off to comply with my order. I stared at his face, watching him grimace in pain. It was unnerving.

"Here's the water!" The nurse called.

"Place it next to me." As soon as they did so, I took a deep breath before I started my attempt to save one of my squad members.

* * *

I wiped the sweat form my forehead before it could reach my eyes. I was exhausted and my chakra reserves were drained. It had taken several grueling hours to get rid of the poison, but it was gone. Not a single trace was left in his system. He would recover and I wouldn't have to find a replacement for him. It would take up too much of my time. I was on my way home.

"What is wrong with me?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud. Then I realized something. Today is my birthday. It had been a completely random thought, but it was powerful enough to stop me in my tracks. I was now nineteen.

"Huh." A sadistic smile appeared on my face just as the rain started to pore. I continued on my way, not in any hurry at all, so by the time I got there, I was soaked, my clothing like a second skin.

When I walked into my apartment, I was met with a wave of darkness. It felt so empty and void even as I closed the door behind me. It was then that I noticed an object on my dining room table. I flicked one the lights and picked it up, hearing only my shoes squeak for the water.

A charm bracelet. It already had several cherry blossom charms. My eyes flickered to the note that was beside it on the table. Its familiar scrawl made me grin. I snatched it up.

_**"Happy 19th birthday, dearest student. Meet me at 'Shinobi Bar' and well celebrate. I'll be there at 8, waiting for you. Kakashi."**_ My eyes flickered to my clock. 7:15 it read. I still had time to get change. I smiled and slipped the bracelet onto my small wrist. It sparkled against my skin.

I still had Kakashi-sensei. He hadn't replaced me with her. He knew what she was up to, thank god. At least I still had someone. She hadn't taken everyone away from me, no matter how bad she wanted too. The thought made me really happy. It was to bad I was going to betray the village. A frown appeared on my face at the thought but I shook it off. Even he wouldn't be able to make me second guess my decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tonight was the night of the full moon. It loomed overhead, bleak and mysterious. It was beautiful, at least in my opinion. I headed down the illuminated path, not glancing back at the sky where the moon hung. There was alot of puddles on the path I followed, I would probably get a little mud here and there.

When I finally reached my destination, I sighed. What the hell was I doing here? I questioned myself as I gazed up at the sign that read 'Shinobi Bar'. Shrugging, I walked into the dimly lite room.

"Sakura!" Well at least he was already here and on time. So unlike him. I turned to the direction his voice had come from and noticed that he wasn't alone. I turned back around and walked right back out the door. He was going to come after me, I already knew it so I kicked off my heels, snatched the mu and took off at full speed. That bastard had betrayed me. He was on the dark side now. She'd gotten to him. Damn it, I wouldn't cry over him, but even as I told myself I wouldn't the tears built up, practically screaming for release.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. I would not cry over this.I am not weak,and I knew it would happen eventually. They always went over to her. I was always left for her. I slowed to a stop as I reached my apartment.

I fumbled with the lock, hearing his approaching footsteps. I didn't want to hear his excuses. I finally managed to get it open and slammed it shut behind me, locking it. When I felt something brush against the skin on my wrist, I looked down at it, I remembered the bracelet. I yanked it off and threw it away from me. Nothing would sway me now. I was going to leave the village, and soon. I slid to the floor, my back against the door and pressed my face into my hands, shoulders jerking for my sobs.

* * *

I was **_bored_** and _**hot**_. I really didn't know why today of all days they decided to hold the Anbu Exams. _They_, being the ninja council. All current Anbu members were required to attend but didn't if they currently had a mission, and I, being the leader of Squad One couldn't get out of it no matter what, even if I did have a mission. We were holding the exams in the stadium this year. Only Anbu members attended this exam, thus the lack of people in the stadium. It was barely filled since so little go to join the Anbu.

I also had to fight against the new comers to see the level of their abilities. They were currently standing in front of me. _Kami_. I scratched the back of my head and huffed out a sigh before I began.

"Alright. We'll begin shortly. Before we do, there are a few rules you need to know and understand. First off, attack with the intent to kill, otherwise _**you will be**_. If I sense you're holding back on me I won't hesitate to **kill** you. Second, I will heal _**any and all**_ injuries you gain, and there **_will be alot_**, so if you're having second thoughts, **leave now**." Some looked frightened but surprisingly none left. "No? Then on with the last rule. I will be the one to determine if you will be joining the Anbu. It doesn't matter if you're the best, if I think you aren't ready, you will not be joining. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" They all spoke together.

"Captain." I didn't turn my attention from the newbies.

"Hai?"

"You may begin." I inclined my head slightly in acknowledgement. He went back to safety, knowing it was going to be dangerous.

"Ahh, before I forget to tell you, you will all be spilt into teams of three. Two main reasons for this. The first would be to see how well you can work with the others on your squad and second will be to save time." I folded my arms across my chest. "The teams have already been preselected, so you don't have to worry about who to choose since we've chosen for you." A man appeared behind me.

"Now lets get this started." He said. I groaned, knowing I still had at least fifteen minutes before the fights would begin.

* * *

Well this is going to be _fun_. At least the first group can actually do something right. Their teamwork skills passed. It was the brunette girl who led them. They tried to gang up one me, which didn't really turn out so well. I'm surprised that they lasted for so long. The other brunette, a boy didn't seem as if he knew what he was doing. I guess I should just take him out first.

I watched silently as my clone attacked him, ignoring the others. They couldn't land a hit on a clone. Sad really. Speed is a definite need to work on area for all three of them. They were taking alot of damage and it had only been about seven minutes. Willpower is a check plus. They haven't given up yet. I swung my legs in boredom. No one had noticed me so far. Not even the Anbu in the stands knew that the one out there fighting was actually a clone. They really need more training. More intense than normal, though I don't know why I really care. It's not as if I'll be here to train them. I shrug it off and slip off of the branch I was currently sitting on.

I let the balls of my feet take the impact as to not let the newbies hear my soft landing. I waited for a moment before springing into action. Within seconds I have them all subdued. I don't believe that anyone saw me come out from my hiding spot. They really do need more training, and I'm **not**just talking about the newbies. Though, these ones won't become Anbu this time around.

As I stand in the clearing, I feel my chakra, the chakra I had placed into them much earlier, searching for all injuries they attained. Forty-five cuts, twenty-one bruises, and only ten broken bones. Most of them ribs. Not _**so** _bad. I snap my fingers and the chakra heals them. I watch as several Anbu medics take them out of the stadium to do the job I already did. No one yet knows that I had placed my chakra into the every single one of the newbies. Ohh well. They'll find out soon enough.

I sigh and shake my head, frowning. "_**Next**_!" I call out. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

_A/N:** Hope you are enjoying the story so far. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I watched as the sky turned orange and pink. The sun was setting....the only beautiful thing in this place really.

I had been laying here for the past half hour, resting. The exams had been a waste of time. Not a single one was worthy enough. They were all weak. But I had to let a few pass, otherwise Tsunade would be pissed, because she needed more Anbu. I let five out of thirty pass. They all came from different teams too. So sad.

But, what did I care? I was leaving soon enough, so it wasn't going to effect me much. Only more people to kill once I betrayed the village. She would send out only the best to capture me, I knew it, since after all I did train under her. I also knew a lot of the secrets the village would kill to keep hidden, such as the fact that Itachi was ordered to kill his family by the council.

I grinned suddenly.

It was almost the day to leave. Only six more hours.

I was to leave at midnight and meet up with them at the halfway point between here and mist.

When I felt a familiar chakra pattern approach, I bit back a growl. Kami, I hate that traitorous bastard.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I asked when he got within twenty yards of me.

"Sakura, Lady Hokage wishes to see you in her office as soon as possible." I groaned.

"Fine. Anything else?" I ask when he doesn't leave after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." I sit up and lift a brow.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." I hoist myself up and begin walking away. At his hand on my shoulder, I halt.

"Look, I didn't choose her over you. You are still my number one. I know she's out to get you."

I shrug his hand off and look at him. "And yet she was there, with you, at the bar. For _**MY **_birthday. Don't kid yourself. You know you like her more. Everyone else does too."

I walked away.

I took the long route, saying silent good-byes to all of my favorite places. It took me a while to get to the tower, and I slowly walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

They were all in there....

Each and every single one of those assholes. Kakashi had come along too, getting there before me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Tsunade raised a brow. I know I wasn't supposed to address her that way, but whatever. Wouldn't matter much longer.

"Why are your things packed?" It was my turn to raise a brow.

"Huh?"

"Your things are packed, all of them. Your apartment has been sold too. Why?"

"I wanted a change." I said briefly. There is no way they could've found out.

"Ahh...does this change include a new village too?"

I heard them withdraw weapons. Damnit. I haven't been so careful these last few weeks. I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass.

"Yup." I said cheerfully.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. I knew she would wait to hear my answer before they were ordered to attack.

_"Why? Why? Because I have no reason to stay here in this hell hole. I watched you all everyday as you got closer and closer to that fucking **snake **and slowly replaced me with her. You guys even encouraged her to try to gain the head medic position at the hospital, the one I've always wanted!I even tried to be her friend, but she thought I wanted Sasuke when I didn't. She told you all lies and you believed her over me!"_ I screamed in my head.

I shook my head to clear it. I wasn't going to let my emotions get the best of me.

"None of your **_fucking_** business." I bit out. You all should know. The bitch was standing in the room, smirking.

Tsunade nodded and they attacked.

I knew they would try to keep me here, alive of course, to interrogate. I do have information on them, and they would want to get their grubby little fingers on it, even if it meant torturing their once comrade. They let me get to know them, so I would trust them when I joined. There was no question on whether or not I was joining them. They weren't even all that bad.

I would fit in and be accepted, for once in my life.

I jumped towards Tsunade, and flipped over her, bursting through the glass.

All of the Anbu were waiting at the bottom of the tower, moving out of the way of the falling glass. I knew I had to fight for my life this time and wondered briefly If this was going to make me a little late to meeting them.

Nah...none of them were too strong. It wouldn't take but a few hours to finish them all off. Good thing It was back last year that they first approached me, and I began growing my chakra reserves since then. I had pretty much an unlimited source. I wasn't going to run out any time soon.

I bunched up a fist and let the chakra pool into it, and when it impacted the ground, every building within a three hundred yard radius was completely destroyed, anything else within a five hundred yard radius beyond that was in shambles.

The battle began.


End file.
